


Technicolor

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian questions Justin's sanity -- there's no real point to this, it's just sort of a drabble or whatever.





	Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

When Justin returned from New York he almost immediately found a studio in which to work and a few pieces of furniture to fill the otherwise empty room. He’d just finished arranging the pieces and had begun setting up his drafting table, lining up his pencils precisely as he liked them, when Brian dropped in unexpectedly.

The other man’s eyes immediately focused on the far wall, and the piece of furniture pushed up against it. Justin studied him for a moment, chewing on his thumbnail as he did so.

It didn’t take Brian long to declare it “the world’s fucking ugliest couch.”

Justin scrunched up his face in fake disagreement as he regarded first the couch and then Brian. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

“It puts Deb’s entire living room to shame. It's like a 1970's technicolor wet dream.” He deposited his briefcase on the table. “What the fuck possessed you to buy this monstrosity?”

“Um . . . it was cheap. It’s not . . . horrible.”

“Yeah, _that_ was convincing.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the younger man. “It looks like someone threw up on a French whore.” 

“Okay, I admit that the pink in the background is a bit much. And it could do without the splashes of orange, blue, and white. But it’s comfortable.” Justin shoved his hands into his pockets as he stood his ground in his attempt to defend the honor of the hideous couch.

“You _sat_ on that thing?”

“Yeah, so?” Justin wandered over to the couch and lightly poked at one of the multi-colored paisley cushions.

“Beware of any unsightly rashes.” 

“Jesus Christ, Brian! You’re making too big a deal out of this. It’ll probably end up coated in paint anyway—“

“Which might end up being an improvement.”

“—and even though I would have preferred a new one, it really didn’t make any sense to spend all that money on one that would just get ruined.”

“Point taken. But did you _have_ to buy the world’s fucking ugliest couch?”


End file.
